


My Gourds

by abadeerly



Series: Crack Fics/AU's [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stock Market, Bonnie is her lesbian wife, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is fucking happy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Jake and Lady are the relationship goals we should strive for, Marceline sticks her tongue out at someone important, Married Couple, Phoebe and Finn are just kids in love, Promise, This now officially a totally legit au, farmers market AU, for once, jk some of them are bi or just straight., like the freaking child she is, marceline is the lesbian farmer we should be scared of, side eyes finn, who are you?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: “Your veggies are delicious, honey. Everyone loves them and if he says one bad thing about your gourds then I’ll-““My gourds.” Marceline looked horrified all of a sudden and Bonnibel didn’t know whether she should laugh or hug her tighter. She did a little of both. “He’s going to put my gourds to shame, Bonnie. To shame.”---Or, the one where Marceline owns a stall in the local farmers market.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened but I love the idea of Marceline at a farmers market wearing plaid and complaining about other peoples prices of fruits and veggies and just generally being great.

Marceline practically explodes into the room, glaring and tossing a bag of freshly picked tomatoes down onto the table in front of Bonnibel.

The red head sighs and closes her book to glance up at her wife. “Let me guess,”

“The damn health inspector from last week keeps _harassing_ me. Even Jake agrees that I’m the one being targeted.” Marceline does not allow Bonnibel to guess, but Bonnie smiles because she got it right in her head anyway. “Every little thing I do, he’s writing down on his little clipboard. What a-“

“Honey, do you not think he’s writing good things about you?” Bonnibel tries. Tries because Marceline is as stubborn as she is persistent and they’ve been married for long enough to know that all she can do is try.

Her wife glares at the tomatoes instead. “He says my fruits and veggies are past their sell by date. As if he, a health inspector, knows when a bag of _fresh tomatoes_ are past their sell by date. What a prick!” Bonnibel smiles some more and gets up out of her chair to wrap her wife up in a hug.

“Your veggies are delicious, honey. Everyone loves them and if he says one bad thing about your gourds then I’ll-“

“My _gourds._ ” Marceline looked horrified all of a sudden and Bonnibel didn’t know whether she should laugh or hug her tighter. She did a little of both. “He’s going to put my gourds to shame, Bonnie. To _shame_.”

“All we can do is wait until he comes back. You can ask him what he really thinks about your stall.”

“He scowled at my carrots.”

“Yes, just like you’re scowling at nothing in particular.” Marceline’s face finally softens and she kisses her wife gently with a sigh. “What else happened today, love?”

“Don’t get me started,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm oddly fond of this AU.

Marceline turned the carrot in her hand, palm smudging the dirt still tarnishing the orange vegetable from that morning. The carrot was carefully placed with the others, in a box sat on the flat wooden surface of her stall, and Marceline smiled as she noticed the small trickle of the early morning risers start to appear around the market. Some of them were locals, farmers or normal people hoping to pick the freshest of the fresh, some were visitors to the small village who seemed to just be cutting through to get to the town centre or having a browse, no real need to buy any foodstuffs.

One of her favourite parts of owning a stall was getting to see the faces of her delighted customers when she told them she had picked most of her fruits and veggies by hand, and that they were all organic. Sometimes, if the person had enough time to pry, she’d tell them that she used whatever food she didn’t sell in a space of a few months to make food for her and her wife.

There was a small shout from somewhere in the market and Marceline’s eyes instinctively flicked to the butcher a few stalls in front of her. Of course, Jake being Jake, he looked back at her with raised brows and an all too amused smile. Something had certainly happened at his end of the market.

“How much for your potatoes?” Marceline’s attention was soon brought to her first customer of the day, a young woman with a pixie cut and a finger outstretched to point at the pile of potatoes.

“One fifty,” She gave her brightest smile and slipped her hands into the pockets of her grass stained jeans. Charm always sold.

The rest of the customers she had were some of her weekly regulars, buying her turnips and her prized squash’s. At around midday, Marceline noticed the health inspector and his clipboard yet again. Only this time he was staring at Jake’s stall and _smiling_. Marceline didn’t think he had it in him.

She decided to make the first move and abandoned ship for a minute or two, casually heading over to the butcher and his new friend.

“Tell Eric he needs to visit sometime soon,” Jake was saying to one of his regulars, a middle aged woman with a bag full of what seemed to be offal. “It’s been too long since he came for his steak and kidney pies.”

The health inspector glanced up as Marceline neared the stall but she paid him no mind and instead greeted Jake with a friendly punch to the shoulder blade.

“Marceline!” Jake greeted with a grin as he span on his heel to look at her. “How’s Bonnibel? Haven’t spoken to her in a while.”

“She’s good, it’s our two year anniversary next week and I’m planning something big.” Marceline replied. “I’ll text you about it when I have all the details, promise.” She added with a wink when she saw Jake open his mouth again.

“I better get it soon. Alice will kill me if you plan something and she’s not invited.” Jake grumbled, turning back to his stall so he could greet a man wearing a cap. Marceline took this as a chance to stare at the health inspector for a few minutes, very nearly glaring at him when he stared back.

“How’s Finn?” Marceline asked once Jake turned back round. “Is he still with that girl?”

“Phoebe? Yeah, they’re still together. You should invite them too; I don’t think they’ve been out of the house at all this week.”

“Dude, stop complaining that Finn’s getting some. At least he _can_ get some.”

“Ew. Stop. Don’t make me think of my _brother_ and his girlfriend, you sicko.”

Marceline smirked and gave a soft sigh when she saw that someone was at her stall. Better un-abandon ship then.

“Better go, tell Alice and the kids I said hi!” Marceline called over her shoulder, childishly sticking her tongue out at the health inspector once he’d turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when the next chapter of this will be out as there's no schedule for this. Hopefully I'll have one out by the end of this week? If not I'll see you in two weeks :")

**Author's Note:**

> I weirdly may continue this??? idk.


End file.
